bhcarlibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
ICETE Global e-links
ICETE (International Council for Evangelical Theological Education) is an organization for higher education in a global, Christian context. Their introductory video is worthwhile to view here. Headquartered in Zahle, Lebanon, ICETE describes itself as a "global community" intended "to enable international interaction and collaboration among all... concerned for the enhancement of evangelical theological education worldwide." ICETE is sponsored by a number of organizations, including Association for Christian Theological Education in Africa (ACTEA), Asia Theological Association (ATA), Caribbean Evangelical Theological Association (CETA), European Evangelical Accrediting Association (EEAA), Euro-Asian Accrediting Association (E-AAA), Association for Evangelical Theological Education in Latin America (AETAL), Middle East Association for Theological Education (MEATE), the Association for Biblical Higher Education (ABHE), and the South Pacific Association of Evangelical Colleges (SPAEC). At the ICETE 2015 International Consultation in Antalya (Turkey), attendees shared weblinks they found useful in their settings. Those links (with brief annotations) are: Biblical Weblinks (Tyndale House) ☀Aiming at a "comprehensive listing of bona fide sources on the web, relevant for biblical studies," Tyndale House provides this "repository... initially been populated by scholars." Seminario Biblico de Columbia Catalogo en Linea (Columbia)- Elizabeth Sendek ☀Online Spanish-language catalogue for Columbia-based FUSBC, Fundacion Universitaria Seminario Biblico de Columbia. CETA: Carribean Evangelical Theological Association (Dieumeme Noelliste) ☀One of the ICETE supporting organizations, CETA describes itself as both a "network and support service for evangelical theological education in the Caribbean." eLearning and Theological Education (Marvin Oxenham) ☀blog from an active member of one of the ICETE supporting organizations European Evangelical Accrediting Association (EEAA), and the Overseas Council the site archives and continues discussion on the intersection between online learning and theological education. FIET Instituto Teologico (Argentina)- Norberto Sacarro ☀Online Spanish-language catalogue for Argentina-based Facultad Internacional de Educación Teológica Instituto Teologico (International Faculty of Theological Education - FIET). ICETE EGlobal Library Facebook page ☀Facebook page for ICETE member librarians and other interested individuals. Langham Literature(Scott Cunningham) ☀named for founder John Stott's All Souls Church in Langham Place (London UK), the Langham Partnership fosters the "creation and distribution of evangelical literature" through Langham Literature. Overseas Council (Scott Cunningham) ☀founded in 1974 to help "raise scholarship funds" given the "inability of many students to pay for training," the Overseas Council has grown in 40 years "into the largest ministry of its kind in the world, providing various kinds of assistance to 130 partner institutions in 70 countries in Africa, Asia, Europe, Latin America, the Middle East and North Africa." Rabbinic Traditions (David Instone-Brewer) ☀the author of Traditions of the rabbis from the era of the New Testament and Divorce and Remarriage in the Bible: the social and literary context offers this site of "Legal Texts before 500 CE in Mishnah, Tosephta, Babylonian & Jerusalem Talmuds." reSource Leadership International (Inter-institutional Christian Repository (REPCI) ☀the Overseas Council's efforts towards "resourcing sustainable theological education in the majority world" includes "the Inter-institutional Christian Repository (REPCI)... a virtual space to spread the intellectual and original production of Latin American and Caribbean Christian authors." TEACH (Theological Education for Arabs at Home) ☀the Overseas Council's effort in collaboration with SAT-7 and the ICETE sponsor Middle East Association for Theological Education (MEATE) "to reach over 5 million households through satellite television and to equip hundreds more Christian leaders through online courses." Theological Book Network resources page (Mwenda Ntarangwi) ☀ Michigan-based Theological Book Network's mission "to share the abundance of the developed world’s theological resources with the Majority World" includes this resources page. Theological Education .net ☀sponsored by one of the ICETE supporting organizations European Evangelical Accrediting Association (EEAA), and the Overseas Council, this site is a "free resource centre and a forum on evangelical theological education." theologicaleducation.org blog (Graham Chessman) ☀this site hosts a blog, library, and links commemorating Chessman, a current member of one of the ICETE supporting organizations European Evangelical Accrediting Association (EEAA), and his work for the Centre for Theological Education (CTE) in its lifetime, from 2005 to 2010. The Theological Educator (EEAA journal) ☀TTE is the "official journal of the European Evangelical Accrediting Association" (EEAA), one of the ICETE supporting organizations. THEOn, Marina Initiatives for Transformation, India (Joshua Iyadurai, Director) ☀Based in India, THEOn "offers theological education online and organizes seminars, workshops, and conferences on issues of life and community from a Christian perspective to equip Christian influencers to be theologically informed transforming leaders." Tyndale House Latin Language Resources (Simon Sykes) ☀Aids to language study in Latin provided by Tyndale House Tyndale House Step Bible (Ian Shaw) ☀STEP : Scripture Tools for Every Person is offered as a "bible study library and browser offered free of charge for all students of the scriptures" by Tyndale House, and includes translations in many languages with additional study tools for the original languages. Tyndale House, Doorway to Biblical Studies ☀"Committed to making biblical scholarship available and accessible to the church" since 1944, Tyndale House "is a Christian community dedicated to researching all the primary evidence relevant to the study of the Bible" affiliated with Cambridge University. Tyndale House: Greek (Simon Sykes) ☀Aids to language study in Greek provided by Tyndale House These ICETE links can also be found on this wiki's Online Resources Revisited page.